There have been proposals for devices which will open and close draperies at certain times of the day. These devices may be used in a home in which the occupants are away. In the past, one's drapes are left in one condition, usually closed, for the entire time the occupants are on vacation, for example. While lights may be automatically turned on and off at predetermined times in the day and evening, the constant condition of the drapes may reveal to a would-be burglar that the occupants are away.
Automatic mechanisms to open and close draperies are known. They may be set to open the drapes, for example, at a given time in the morning and close them in the evening.
One such prior device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,454 to Gill et al. The operation of the mechanism is initiated in accordance with the setting of the timer. Power to the motor is interrupted when tension in the drapery cord exceeds a predetermined value signifying that the draperies have either been fully opened or fully closed. The mechanism disclosed in this patent does not, however, partially open and close drapes, which would be desirable in certain circumstances.
Other patents disclosing mechanisms to open and close a drapery or other closure member include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,911,652 to Starr, 2,002,268 to Lassen et al., 2,343,951 to Blodgett, 3,042,001 to Dubie et al. and 3,235,247 to Tolson. However, none discloses structure by which the drapery can be opened and closed at selected times during the day to any extent desired.